


Wells'

by awaycatwogua



Series: 4 means 4ever [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/gifts).



水晶壁炉里的火焰是冰冷的。

Barry跪在丝绸的床单上，昂贵的织物正温柔地轻吻着他的阴囊。身前的男人将他颈上的黑色皮革项圈解开，再以熟稔的手法拉紧，按压，银色的扣针从孔洞里弹跳出来，然后被牢牢锁死。身后的男人把玩着心爱的桦木鼓棒，将细密的木质带上体温，尔后将圆润的尖端落到Barry的颈椎上，一路滑下，在尾椎的终点徘徊。  
湿润的绿色眼睛望着坐在躺椅上的男人，望进宝蓝色瞳孔底下的一抹红痕。

"I'm home. Barr. "

失去Dom的Sub通常只有精神混乱直至疯癫一条出路，而在极速者的身上，失控的生理和情绪被超光速粒子无限放大。Barry在Harrison死去之后只坚持了九个多月，除了重伤昏迷，失去Harrison的Barry无法入睡。  
在Team Flash看得见的地方，Barry开始酗酒；在无人的暗巷中，Barry用逆闪电制服上的闪电尖角划破手腕，在疯癫的边缘试图给自己放血，以期在失血过多的眩晕中求得片刻安眠。  
Cisco和Caitlin都束手无策。

Harry压在他脖颈后方的手掌是唯一稳定的温度。  
那个危险的夜晚，Harry在酒吧的角落捡回了濒死的Barry。他用柔软而强韧的黑色皮革裁剪项圈，而后轻柔地为绯红色的极速者清洗伤痕累累的手腕。温热湿润的棉纱软化了凝结的黑色血痂，再被仔细地逐一擦拭，露出苍白皮肤上的微小雀斑和腐坏感染的伤口。他为Barry清洗身体，在Barry的头无意识地淹没进浑浊的热水时，轻轻托起Barry的后脑。  
然后他和Barry上床。  
他和Barry上床，为了让绯红色的极速者活下去。  
然而这远远不够。

HR到达之后加入了Harry的精细工作。  
“不是科学家”的骗子带来了清淡的薄荷茶和银针。他在Harry给Barry伤口清创的时候施针，在浓烈性爱气味的房间里烹煮茶叶，在极速者陷入过度射精的昏迷后为他清理。  
偶尔，在Barry状态好的时候，会注意到HR绷紧的牛仔裤，和被尴尬绊住的挂链。他曾主动要求过为HR解决麻烦，但HR总表现得不合时宜的沉默。

然后。  
然后HR和Harry把Harrison带了回来。贤者之石几乎要了他们的命。  
然后Harrison对Barry说。

"我邀请他们一起来，Barr。"

 

HR是个彻头彻尾的骗子。  
身后男人沉重的抽插操得Barry昏昏沉沉。HR粗暴的节奏毫无技巧，但他竟然还把桦木鼓棒别在项圈里，让Barry的颈项扭成一个难受的姿势。而Harry的阴茎还该死地停留在一处，无视Barry疯狂的摩擦欲望，将高热的皮肤停留在Barry最敏感的位置，一旦Barry难耐地试图扭动，Harry就会退后，始终保持恒定的接触。Barry的手指在空中无助地抓挠，浓重性爱的气味在房间里凝固成触手可及的欲望。  
HR抽出阴茎，射在Barry的腰窝里。精液在苍白汗湿的皮肤上淌过，在高潮边缘的Barry难耐地扭动身体，立刻被Harry填满。项圈上的桦木鼓棒被灵巧的手指抽出，然后划过空气，带着精确的力量落在精液滑过的皮肤上。  
桦木鼓棒留下深色红痕的那瞬间，Barry在Harry的阴茎上高潮了。他用力蜷起颈项，收到最后一格的黑色皮革忠实地带来窒息感，在绯色的红视中，高潮过后极度敏感的身体被毫不留情地继续开拓。

Barry以为Harry喜欢温柔的性爱。

但他错了。凶狠如同野兽的Harry撕去了温柔折磨的伪装，在高潮的甬道里肆虐。过度敏感的疼痛，和桦木鼓棒在性感带的鞭笞，使Barry失声尖叫。  
然后Harrison从躺椅上起身，走到Barry面前，用力扭过被束缚的下颌，吸吮他的唇舌。

血腥味。  
一度失去五感的Sub突然尝到了浓厚的铁锈气味。  
这场性爱几乎变成了刑求。血从Barry破裂的唇上淌下，流过下颌，沾染了Harrison的手指，再淌过黑色皮革的项圈。Harry暴躁凶狠的抽插带着青草被碾碎的汁液气味，顺着Barry的脊椎一路抵达大脑。被捏紧下颌的男人收紧了后腰的肌肉，然后他听到桦木鼓棒掉落在地板上。

Barry在HR进来的那一刻，在两个男人的阴茎上高潮了。

而HR和Harry仍然没有停下，Barry的尖叫被Harrison全数吞噬，脑内一片空白。  
生理性的泪水滑落在肩上，淌过身后的蝴蝶骨，被HR轻柔地舐去。紧致的后穴被两根阴茎撑到极限，起伏错乱的节奏让Barry几乎丧失理智。  
“放松，Allen。”Harry的声音像棉花糖的抽丝。Barry数不清自己射了多少次——或者根本没有射过，他看不清Harry湿漉漉的腹肌是否有珍珠色的液体，而身后HR卷曲的毛发在抽打的伤口上反复摩擦，那痛楚甚至像是快感。两次高潮后的身体被永不止歇地使用，被操，被吸吮，被鞭打。

第四次——或者第五次前列腺高潮后，Harry甚至还没有射，Barry几乎没力气诅咒。

“Brin...Bring me to my knees.”

"BA." HR嘲笑着Barry的不知餍足，手臂牵引的动作却十分稳定。Harrison递过黑色的皮革和丝带，蒙上Barry的眼睛，双臂举高，将他的手腕系在楼梯栏杆上，让Barry跪在冰凉的水晶壁炉旁边，后穴重新被Harry填满。HR却像在逗弄他，用前液沾湿他的嘴唇，不肯轻易让Barry的嘴满足。  
“耐心点，BA。”Harry在HR低沉的笑意中握紧Barry的腰，不让他倾身向前。HR将食指的第一指节伸入Barry的口中，急躁的年轻男人立刻吸吮着，轻轻啃咬手指的皮肤，HR立刻抽出手指，放在Barry的唇上，命令年轻男人耐心下来，才继续伸入食指，以指尖摩擦勾画他的上腭。直到丰沛的唾液淌出唇角，HR才收回手指，换阴茎填满Barry贪婪的嘴，让他继续甜蜜的吸吮。

“下一次我们可以试试别的，我一直想把你抱起来，悬空压在墙上操。”Harrison的下流话在黑暗里，像是凭空滴落在后腰的精液，“或者只是桦木鼓棒。HR可以把你绑起来，整夜只抽打你的后腰，不让你射，也不操你，好让你学会耐心。”黑暗里，蜜糖一般的精液，不知从何处，何时，会滴落在皮肤上的精液，“耐心是优秀的品质，我知道Harry很擅长这个，他能够操你一整夜却不让你高潮，让你跪在地上抽搐，哭泣，失禁，求你的Dom给你一切。”

“下一次我们还可以试试三个人一起进去，你会被我们操到哽咽，后穴无法闭合，只能淌着我们的精液。或者我们只允许你吸吮，如果你搞错了正在操你嘴的阴茎，我们会把你操昏过去，射在你的身体里，不允许清理，在你出任务时也带着填满后穴的精液。在你奔跑时，那些精液会顺着大腿内侧淌下来，而你的Dom在你耳边低语。”  
“等到回来，你会求我们脱下你的制服，说你在出任务的时候射在了制服里面。你会求我们操你，求你的Dom不用润滑，直接操进你被精液填满的身体里。”  
“你的Dom非常慷慨，愿意喂饱你，但你永远不知餍足，永远在床上求我们更粗暴些，求我们射得更多些，求我们使用你，求我们操坏你，求我们分享你。”

高潮的HR直接射在Barry的脸上，珍珠色的液体淹没黑色的皮革，淌过Barry的泪痕，沾染了鲜红肿胀的嘴唇，但Barry已经没有力气舔舐清理HR的阴茎。他的身体抽搐起来，在Harrison的低语中濒临高潮。

“但我从不分享我的Sub。”

“我从不分享你，Barr，我邀请HR和Harry，是因为现在，我们都是你的Dom了。”

 

“Sub-Space，”Harry支撑着高潮后茫然失神的年轻男人，后穴的精液淌在他的大腿上，“他终于可以好好睡一觉了。”

 

 

Barry在漫长无梦的睡眠之后醒来。  
房间里空无一人。

大腿内侧的酸疼感让Barry有些疑惑，他赤裸着身体，张开双腿跪在床上，落地镜里映出苍白的皮肤和鲜红的纹身。

{Wells'}

 

木门摩擦地毯的声音非常轻柔。  
Barry带着久违的微笑，任由他的Dom们为所欲为。


End file.
